Ian Akers/Night Prowler/The Night Demon
Ian Akers/Night Prowler Name: Ian Akers/Night Prowler KNOWN ALIAS: The Vigilante, The Night's Demon, Hell's Hunter Occupation: CEO and Chairman of Akers Tech Enterprises and SC Tech Known Relatives: Edward Akers (Father)(DECEASED), Lisa Akers(Mother), Julia Matthews (Family Friend), Group Affiliation: None; The Outcastes, Education: 'Ivy League Graduate DISCRIPTION: ' '''A well-known playboy billionaire with a secret double life. As a teenager his parents were killed right before his eyes while what was made to look like a burglary and watching from a panic room. His Aunt Julia Akers came in and raised him watched over him. Ian trained his body to reach a peak strength, speed, agility, reflexes and will power as well as endurance. Ian trained himself to be stealthy and worked on marksmanship. Ian with his self taught training learning from some of the greatest teachers in multiple martial arts and obtaining all knowledge he possibly could. Ian has a genius level intellect. Ian despite trusting team mates and others keeps contingency plans to restraint and stop them. Ian fears nothing since the death of his father. And learning the survival of his mother and working with the Council, group of white collar criminals that run the city through fear and intimidation responsible for the murder of his father who stood against them. Ian trained with Stephen Slater AKA Dead End, Sicarius at one point was his mentor. Learning everything from fighting styles to pressure points and silent takedowns. Ian has taken a life. He is very obsessive and does whatever it takes to accomplish his mission. Ian is not an executioner and strongly lives by this. He has trained his will and restraint to its peak. Ian trained his body to the peak of perfection and learned all he could to become the symbol that would haunt the criminals of the corrupt city as the Night Prowler. '''History: Ian’s father Edward Akers CEO of Aker Tech Enterprises, a good man, father, husband and well known for his philanthropy in various cities using money to improve the cities the best he could. Keeping criminals somewhat at bay to a certain extent. Due to the fact that one of the Heads of the criminal organization known as the ‘Council’ Thomas Paine, grew up with Edward he never intended to over step respecting what was Akers and keeping what was his. Edward however was trying to bring down the criminal organization preparing files and making plans against them. By this point the council had a spy inside his home who informed the council of what Edward was planning. When this happened Thomas Paine would have a private meeting with Edward Akers one where he warned him indirectly to leave town. Edward that same night would have his house undergo an invasion. The home invasion lead by Assassins hired by the council. The Council would seemingly kill everyone in the mansion. While a young Ian Akers was forced to watch his father murdered before his eyes. Ian watching his father murdered from a small panic hole in the office would be where he would stash certain papers in the vent. When the power was knocked out Edward would take his son, running to the office, he would tell his son to hide there and not to make a sound. A scared young Ian Akers would hide and try to keep quiet. That night would change Ian’s life forever. After news would become known of Edward Akers death shocking the world. The death would be covered up by the Council the only threat against them and the assailants were if Ian survived to testify. Ian would be forced out into the public eye attempting to get justice in the corrupt and unjust city. Ian would step up and the night before the jury could reach a verdict them and the judge were paid off or disappeared. Turning a blind eye Julia Matthews would take over as Ian’s Legal guardian. Julia, after the death of Ian Akers father and disappearance of his mother was sent to keep a close eye on Ian and act as a guardian. Julia despite being referred to as his aunt she is actually not a blood relative but a close family friend. Julia knows how to fight well and teaches Ian training him early in the beginning of his journey after doing so Ian starts to take on his own path. She is a powerful woman figure, despite her age being that of a 19 year age difference from Ian they have more of a friend relationship. Julia after learning what Ian was doing would try to learn ways to help him in his crusade. Julia would act as CEO before Ian was old enough and try to help him to take control of his pain and turn it to something positive. Julia is sarcastic at times but a person who is devoted to her cause and will die before changing her beliefs. She is the person who helps Night Prowler be the anti-hero he is. The night before the jury would reach a verdict they would attack Akers Mansion making an attempt on the boy's life Julia would help fend them off faking Ian’s death in the attack for years. After Ian would become obsessed with training his body starts his training with Julia, leading to him disappearing and training with some of the best and most dangerous assassins and fighters. Taking years to train and learn all he needed to know training his body to its absolute peak. Ian would be pushed to come out and reveal that he has been alive the entire time. Ian would come back returning into the public eye and become the CEO and chairman of Akers Tech Enterprises. Less than 24 hours later he would find some private files his father hid in the mansion acknowledging the Council’s existence and reasons behind his death. Ian would have the power get cut off in his home much like it was when he was younger. Ian was prepared, taking Julia and hiding her, Ian would take out and kill most of the armed assassins wearing a black mask he would use his training that night to stop them. Using a series of silent takedowns picking them off one by one until there was one he would break through the large glass window and pull the henchman through interrogating him to find out who sent him. When ACPD showed up they would come to the conclusion that there was a vigilante that came and made an attempt on his life. Nina would spearhead the investigation on this vigilante and the home invasion. Meanwhile Julia not seeing what happened was left in the dark. Knowing Ian took them out she questioned him on why he lied to the ACPD. Ian though says he didn’t he told them what they needed to know and that night checked out multiple failed projects in SC Tech, the small weapons division he recently acquired. The weapons division he would take the failed experiments that were never intended for the purpose he had used them for and modify them to serve his agenda. After Ian would become a vigilante at the ripe age of 17 using his inventions and wearing a specially designed black and white hooded jacket. Ian would find the notes and files on the Council he prepared asking his son to continue what he started if anything happened to him. Ian would take on the council for months before they began to call assassins to target Night Prowler. People like Scar Johannes AKA Sharp Shot, EDGE, Katana, RASH. Ian though has his worst enemy in a person he trained with a person that was a student with him a criminal known as the Jester. Jester is extremely well trained an expert fighter almost. One of the most threatening characters, Despite his name this character is no joke. Impulsive, insane and virtually unstoppable. Ian and Jester have encounters various times. One of his most notorious enemies, he is as much a threat physically as he is with his strategy and planning. His motives are simply to bring chaos. Dead End a person who trained with Ian teaching him how to fight. One of the people who is best known for his journey in learning how to fight is believed to be immortal a character known as Arezale. A mentor with most information being comprised of superstition and legends. Arezale believes in training with a balance tipping neither toward good nor evil. Giving these fighting techniques to those who are worthy. Arezale decides you are worthy set out by trying to find him. Certain Legends say only 2 men have ever seen him and lived in 400 years, Ian making the third. Arezale teaches Ian how to better fight to perfect his body and senses, as well as master his pain. Ian learns how to utilize fear and strategy to take on almost anyone thrown in front of him. Arezale allows Ian to leave under conditions he must not teach what he has been taught and can not affect the balance. Returning to the city Ian would be changed forever constantly training himself pushing harder than ever to get better. While Ian is far from being the strongest, or the fastest, or even the best fighter he has self control and willpower that is almost unmatched. He is determined to succeed and refuses to give up or accept failure but always tries to find another way. Ian has had a few people who he has taken under his wing. Derek Salvatore at the age of 13. Derek was thirteen when he was caught in the middle of a major drug circle filled with a city rotting. A teen comes home to find his entire family brutally murdered. After years on the streets, he caught the attention of Ian Akers. After this boy was orphaned he felt guilty for this boy losing his parents much like he did so he tries to adopt the boy and pays for the funeral of his family. Soon after Ian becomes more eager to find and stop his family's murderers. After a while Derek put it together the fact that Ian was Night Prowler. Ian had trained and taught him to live and work through pain, physical and emotional just as he did. Derek learned to master his speed, agility, and strength. He found that there was nothing left to fear after the death of his dark past he lived through. Ian learned to endure pain and endure the harshest conditions and trained rigorously with Ian learning all he could to prepare him. With a love for the night, learned to lurk in the shadows and remain unseen in the darkness. After learning and training his body to the peak of perfection Derek he became known as the Kid-Avenger. Eager to become his own person he became the Avenger. Ian became the acting CEO of SC-Tech after the believed death Ian, Derek began to see the city destroy tear itself apart and became the new Night Prowler leading up to his death and the return of Ian as the Night Prowler. With the Night Prowler family starting to grow more would step up and fight alongside The Night Prowler in his crusade. Nadia DiHanks, Nina’s cousin and daughter of a former Special Black Ops Agent, Nadia knew how to fight very well at an early age. Using her small physique she was always better when it came to stealth. She trained herself and stole some things and made some tights and ran out and saved her father with some inventions of her own. But when she took an internship at SC Tech. She used her skills to get in and stole some weaponry. Then she upgraded her suit and went out and caught some attention then Steve looked into it. And Ian faced off against this girl then Steve learned who she was and talked to her and said he could train her correctly and she could work with them. She became the Night girl and protects the streets. She is Sarcastic often makes jokes and acts like a normal young teenage girl. Nadia however would hang up her cape for a while after the death of her cousin; Nina. The Youngest asset to his team would be would join at the age of 9 but would not be out on the battlefield until he was 11. Kyle Johns, being a child brought up be abusive step parents Kyle ran away and stole and would work side jobs for crime bosses due to his amazing memory and use his size to work small jobs where he learned his skills. Kyle was often cheated and had a harsh child hood till Steve saved his life after he stole from the crime bosses that cheated him. Ian tried to help this 10 year old boy off the streets. Ian helps by giving him a place to stay in the mansion and food but soon after this Ian’s duel identity became known eager to be in the field he became the Kid-Avenger, and grew up to become the next person to take on the guise of the Avenger. Youngest of the Night Prowler family. Kyle is the son of Sicarius and tries to be more than his father working with Ian. He is taught to fight and has suppressed memories and didn’t know he was the son of Sicarius. Ian keeping secrets to protect his team happens at times and leads to problems within the team. Stephanie Carles would be the first female Kid-Avenger. A girl that trained in gymnastics, she is taken in and trained deeper with Ian Akers. She is very agile and very fast but her strength isn't different from most teenage girls. Stephanie is smart and learns amazing accuracy. She was born in a crime oriented family. Very sarcastic and often doesn't do well when it comes to listening to orders. Stephanie was born in Arbor City. Her father a DA and her mother is unknown. Stephanie is eager to learn about her mother and it is believed that she is the child of Stephen Slater. Stephanie is alive in the moment type of girl. Stephanie becomes known as the first female Kid-Avenger. Stephanie eventually learned the truth that her father was Stephen Slater. She would leave the team striking out on her own. Leaving behind the mantle of Night-Girl. In certain cases Ian felt that if he didn’t help some of them they would eventually be future threats. To other extents they were people who also helped him in certain times as Night Prowler and as Ian Akers. Giving him Moral and Emotional support and a familial bond and Vice versa. Night Prowler being who he is has lost many people in his life Nina being the prominent love interest of Ian Akers. Nina White is a key person in Ian’s life. The Detective early on that would try to stick up for what Night Prowler was doing for the city. Nina is a strong willed young woman that fights for what she believes in eager to make her own path at an early age, she became a detective against her father’s wishes. Nina and Ian would have a complex past as children prior to the death of his father and disappearance of his mother. Soon after Ian would come out of hiding and Nina would come to be one of the detectives intrigued by this vigilante story and would fight to get the case. Already gaining a name for herself trying to follow in the footsteps of her father known for solving some of the most controversial cases ever in the department. Nina would become the detective to also gain deeper feelings for the vigilante. After learning Ian was the Night Prowler. She becomes one of his most trusted sources in the ACPD. Protecting his secrets and helping his cause with a complex relationship along the way. After their last encounter seemingly ending in Jester’s death Ian would feel more like he had the potential to live a semi- normal life and take their relationship to the next level. Things began to change between Nina and Ian for the better. Meanwhile a person was beginning to recreate all of Jester’s old crimes. Leaving behind clues to his next target being someone Night Prowler loved. One night Ian would propose to Nina asking her to marry him taking a giant leap. Nina saying yes they would be on a train right after the well thought out proposal. When Jester would stab Ian and kill Nina before his eyes. After Ian would track down Jester in an encounter that would lead to the death of the Jester. Ian would hang up the suit and refuse to put it on again blaming himself for his fiancés death. Nadia would also not suit up again. Ian going into his own exile. Derek would take over the role as the Night Prowler for almost a year. Ian would begin to see Jester feeling it may be as a result of the guilt he tries to ignore it. After an attack on Ian in his home. Derek would have reason to believe Jester was still alive. Ian being asked to help him bring Jester down, Ian would refuse. As a result Derek would be killed in a fight with the Jester shaking Ian back into action. His dying words “Continue the Mission”. Ian would take on Jester and face him trying to reach the former Night Prowler family and bring them together after realizing they are targets. Ian would continue the role as Night Prowler refusing to ever quit again. The Castle--Ian’s father would start a company in a building that would be referred to by a young Ian as the castle for the appearance outside resembling a castle. Years back the location was used to help benefit the city. Ian every once in a while would be taken to work with his father and play in his office. After his father learned of his son calling it the castle that was all he referred to it as. After the death of his father, Edward Akers, the building would be abandoned and would symbolize the deterioration of the city. Ian would later use the castle as the primary hideout starting out as the Night Prowler feeling that he was using the location to continue his father’s will. Ian would set up high tech security and use it as a Base of operations in the city. The old subway stations are all connected to the castle as well as the old sewer lines. Ian would have various hideouts and bases after the demise of the castle at the hands of his mother and the council. The Council would leave clues to where Ian could find his mother and as Night Prowler Ian would find his mother and rescue her. As she began to act very different many people believed it was due to being in captivity. His mother would be revealed to work with the Council and had a hand in on the death of her husband Edward Akers. Being kept in the dark about what would happen with the information she gathered on Edward Akers falling in love with the man she was originally sent to spy on. Lisa would still help the council. When asked to do the same for her son she would lie and keep secrets from both sides to protect her son. She would destroy the castle with Ian inside the building at the Council’s request to prove her loyalty. Giving Ian schematics with the secrets about the base hidden underneath. Ian would save his mother and she would learn he is the Night Prowler. She would become an informant temporarily and after would go into hiding with Ian and Julia’s help. Ian and Julia with the help of Nadia and a few others would help Ian to become a man rather than just a vigilante bringing his humanity back to him. Ian is the best trained and the first vigilante to spring into action. Ian is the owner of SC Tech and when he first approaches his role as CEO he uses the resources to build the tech he uses for the Night Prowler Persona. The Primary Motives- He started to save the city. Years Prior the city’s most wealthiest and corrupt built a Council that would control most of the crime in the city breaking the city up into crime empires. The Council also responsible for the death of his family and countless people using their resources to poison a city that is corrupt. His first approach to fixing the city was to do what his father did but in a different approach ”Where my father tried to stop the crime as a man he failed and as I symbol I won’t”. Ian began being a vigilante he would be hidden in the shadows and for nearly 1 year before nina’s sighting. Physical Description: ' 'Height: '''6’1” '''Weight: 172 LBS Eyes: Green Hair: Black Distinguishing Features: N/A Abilities/skills: 1. Strength a. Ian has trained his body to lift almost up to 1000 Lbs b. He has border line super strength due to his ability to perfect his human strength. 2. Speed a. Ian Has trained his speed and endurance to help him in his crusade b. despite not being a meta-human Ian’s reflexes and speed Is almost unparalleled. 3. Agility a. Ian utilizes Parkour and free running where he learned on his own 4. Martial Arts and Fighting Expert a. Ian has often used the Night Prowler Shuriken as a dagger almost using it during combat at times. b. Ian took his time to learn and make his own style of fighting by fusing all he learned together into one. 5. Intellect a. Ian created almost all of his gadgets and Tech inventing and modifying countless experiments intended originally for other purposes. b. Often Ian is prepared for virtually anything. He is the Outsider Universe greatest Detective. c. Ian is constantly inventing new gadgets and tech used from failed Akers Tech Enterprises to serve his agenda. 6. Indomitable will a. He is strong willed and has determination that makes him abnormal and his intellect is that of genius. b. Ian mastered his will power and strength by mastering his tolerance of pain. Learning to analyze a situation rather than rushing in honing his strategy skills. 7. Stealth- a. Ian has trained to become virtually invisible without the aid of the active camo built into the suit. 8. The Suit— a. First Night Prowler suit- was relied heavily on Ian’s skills did not protect him from anything due to the fact that the early suit was just cloth. it was easy to maneuver in despite it being more dangerous. b. The Night Prowler Suit i. Still easy to maneuver around while it is more protective than the cloth. ii. One Suit upgrade is that the suit has active camouflage c. extended glide cape/winged design d. Ian has multiple suits that have evolved overtime and that are used in different occasions. the newer suit is with light armor that makes it less vulnerable to fire arms knives and high falls. '' Battle Suit-'' one suit variation is a large armor almost made like a humanoid tank. Night Prowler X suit- is armed up with the potential to heighten strength and speed while in it but the suit was never perfected by Ian. TECH: a. Night Prowler Shuriken- A bladed shuriken that can be used for various purposes. b. Smart Night Prowler Shuriken-One that is able to lock on through the lenses and hit the location programmed c. Sonic Night Prowler Shuriken- One that can disrupt all technology and communications that are not protected. Can have a high pitched tone that would sound like a dog whistle to people. d. Static Night Prowler Shuriken- Acts as a long range taser. Takes down the enemy quickly and efficiently. e. Explosive Night Prowler Shuriken- Preset device that can be programmed to explode at a set time period or remotely through remote. f. Grapple gun on to the wrist. g. Smoke Pellet- A small sphere capsule filled with compressed dried ice used to disappear or disorient enemies. h. Tear gas smoke pellet- A small sphere capsule that is filled with compressed tear gas can be used as well to disorient enemies and irritate eyes and make it harder to breathe without proper protective gear. i. Knock out gas Smoke Pellet- A small sphere capsule that contains compressed knockout gas. j. '''Freeze Capsule- A small capsule compressed with liquid nitrogen '''can freeze through a steel door k. Explosives l. The Nano m. Line Launch n. Specialized Lenses o. Jammer p. Explosive Gel q. Flash Bang detonator From the Writer The Night Prowler Character is a part of the Outsider universe as a tremendous homage to Batman, Moon Knight and countless other characters. There are similarities and major differences this character to other characters. The heart and core of any story doesn't rely on what the protagonist looks like but the story the character the development and the growth as a character. Night Prowler despite his similarities should be seen for what he is an homage as well as a new character with a new story. Night Prowler was a minor character that is slowly growing on the Facebook page. With people beginning to favor this character i began to make a completely separate storyline. Making him more and more prominent he grew to be more on his own. While i am not sure what the future holds i hope one day these characters can stand up on their own and become popular and mainstream as well as contribute things never before seen in comics, films, books, and/or video games. The major part of what i want to say is the people who see Outsider, and the characters with this potential that I see it thank you. For the people who create characters and scrapped them and give up i just want to say never give up on anything that you do that is what Night Prowler represents. I have not reached where I want to but with your hope some day soon i can and will.